The Next Generation's Crisis
by nerdyninjaunicorn
Summary: The children of our favorite characters don't have it easy. In this point of their adolecent lives, they face family problems, betrayal, depression, fights, and teenage pregnancy. Then again, who ever said that being a teenager was easy?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, this is my first BBT fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it!

Disclamer: I don't own the Big Bang Theory.

Kathleen Wolowitz stared into the mirror. Damn, why was she so short? Well, she knew why, genetics, of course, but it was so unfair. Gena and Greg practically towered over her petite frame.

It didn't help any that Zoey Hofstadter, her best friend, was absolutely gorgeous. Seriously. That girl could be a supermodel, if she didn't wear such dorky glasses. It made Kathy feel a bit better that Zoey was very short as well, but even she was taller than Kathy's 5 foot height.

Suddenly, Kathy's phone went off. Startled as she was jerked out of her thoughts, the sixteen year old walked over to her nightstand to check her phone.

**Zoey: hey when r u coming over? gena has been here has been here 4 an hour already!**

**__**_Damn!_ Kathy cursed internally. She had forgotten to ask her Mom if she could go over to the Hofstadter's, even though Zoey had reminded her about it a week ago.

Grabbing her phone and shoving it into the pocket of her purple skinny jeans, she ran out into the living room yelling "Mom!"

"What, Kathy?" her mom called out from her parents bedroom. Oh, God, she did NOT want to know what was going on in there. Unfortunately, at age 13, Zoey and her had discovered the little journal it turns out her father kept after his third date with her mother up until their marriage. He censored nothinng.

"Um, I was wondering if I could go to Zoey's."

"But we're going to visit Grandma Wolowitz today."

Kathy was silent in though for a moment before asking "Is she making her brisket?"

"I don't think so," her mom replied.

"Then can I go to Zoey's?"

"Ask your father!"

"Where is he?"

"In the car!"

"Already?"

Without even bothering to listen to listen to what her mother replied, Kathy had already whipped out her phone. Despite the fact it was a pretty crappy phone, Kathy couldn't help but love it,s seeing as it was actually a gift from Zoey. Well, not a gift per say, but more or less Zoey gave it to her because she wanted to get a new phone, so she gave it to Kathy and told her mom, Penny, that she had lost it. So far, neither Leonard nor Penny realized that Kathy had Zoey's old phone.

She quickly sent a text to her dad, asking if she could go to Zoey's.

"I hope Zoey's not mad that I'm not there yet," she sighed, walking back to her room.

"I am NOT condescending!"

"Yes you are, Gena," sighed the short brunette exhasperatedly. This had been going on for ten minutes, and quite frankly, she was getting sick of it.

"That is absurd-"

"And factual."

"I merely said that some day I'll probably win the Nobel Prize whilst you will end up flipping burgers, it wasn't an insult! Maybe you'll be a teacher!"

"Oh yeah? How come you havent graduated yet?" Zoey asked, going at one of Gena's weak points while putting her hands on her hips.

"I wouldv'e, if Mom would have let me! Dad was all for it, I was all for it but NO, Mom trumps us all!" Gena sputtered angrily.

"So, how's Greg?" Zoey asked uninterestedly, although that wasn't quite true. She supposed she'd always had a crush on Greg, but she didn't dare admit it to anyone. Her parents would probably be outraged, Kathy would faint of shock, her older sister Alison would probably say something like "Oh, sweetie, no!", and God knows what Gena would do. Most likely murder her.

The only person she felt she could trust was Pavarti, but Pavarti lived in India with her grandparents after her mother's death a few years back. Raj, Pavarti's dad, couldn't bear staying in America afte the death of his wife, so he moved back to India.

Gena came back with a "You live across the hall from us, Zoey, if you're that interested in my twin brother, you could walk across the hall and see him, or invited him over."

Zoey felt a blush rise to her face "Oh, well, I was trying to make smalltalk, Gena, I'm really not that interested."

_Just deny, Zoey, it's not like he'd ever like you back._

Zoey phone vibrated in her pocket. She grabbed it out, and sat on her bed. She was seriously happy that her sister, Ali, was out tonight with her friends. Ali was popular and well liked at school, like Zoey, just not as smart.

**Kathy: Just convinced my dad to let me go over to your house instead of grandmas. Score!**

**Me: not making her brisket tonite, eh?**

**Kathy: Would i be on my way to your house if she was? btw, im in the lobby right now.**

**Me: YES! finally no more arguing with gena!**

**Kathy: Jesus, Zoey, can you stop texting me for like two seconds so i can actually climb the stairs? **

**Me: Sorry.**

"Kathy's here."

"Good," Gena smiled "We should play Truth or Dare when she gets here!"

"Gee, I dunno, Gena, I was thinking we could VideoChat Pavarti..." Zoey said awkwardly. God, she did not want to play Truth or Dare! If they asked her who she liked, she was screwed. Besides, she hated dares. And Kathy had been trying to figure out who she liked since the dawn of time.

"Well, Pavarti could play with us," Gena said aloofly.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Gena."

"I know what this is about," Gena stated mater of factually.

"Do you really know?" asked Zoey, but Gena went on.

"There is something that you are keeping from us, and you don't want us to find out."

Damn that Gena Marie Cooper and her nuerobiology knowledge.

**A/N: So, I certainly hope you enjoyed that. I've got a plot in mind so far, so I'm planning on continuing this. Leave a review, and let me know who you're favorite character is so far. And flames will be responded by my ninja henchman coming after you, so beware.**


	2. Chapter 2

To say that Pavarti Koothrapali was mad what the understatement of the century. To say she was pissed? Eh, that's more accurate.

Pavarti was laying on her bed, face buried into her jade colored pillow. Angry tears came from her eyes.

"Pavari, let me explain!" her father pleaded with her from behind the door.

"Let the girl be, Rajesh. She'll talk to you when she's ready!" her grandmother's strong Indian accented voice was also behind the door. She sat up on her bed, crossing her arms.

When it was completely silent, Pavarti turned to the mirror that hung on the wall to her left.

She most certainly did not look her best. Her eyes were puffy and the part surrounding her blue irises was red.

She was a freak. At least, that's what she had been told at her old school, the school she first went to after she moved to India. She had only been thirteen for a month, and her mother had only been dead for three months. Her grieve-stricken father had to get away from America.

At first, Pavarti found that she liked India. Her grandparents, although upset about her father's marriage and the birth of Pavarti herself at first, welcomed her father into their home, as well as Pavarti.

They still hadn't left.

Soon after her arrival, she attended the school her father attended when he was her age. But then, they bullying started.

They told her she was a freak.

That's what they told her in America, too, but at least there she had friends. She had nobody here.

The simple fact was that Pavarti didn't fit in anywhere.

She didn't fit in in America. She was the white girl with Indian accent.

In India, she was the girl who spoke like them, but had pale skin and red hair.

Pavarti's self esteem had took a toll, but she managed to get through five months before she told her father.

Now, Pavarti was enrolled in an online school, back at her school in Pasedena. Life had been great. Up until now.

Pavarti still hadn't fully came to terms with her mother's death, and she figured her father still hadn't either. Why else would he uproot her from everything she'd ever known and take her away from her friends?

But she guessed she had been wrong.

Suddenly, Pavarti's silver laptop signalled her that she had a VideoChat from her friends in America. She quickly flipped it up.

"Hi, guys!" she said happily. Zoey was in the camera grinning, and she could see Gena waving in the background. She couldn't see Kathy, but she heard her adorable high pitched voice saying \Hi, Pavarti!"

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Zoey asked, concerned.

"Guys, I'm fine."

"No, you aren't," Zoey was frowning.

"Maybe we should play truth or dare, then we can get it out of her," Gena said in the background. Pavarti sighed. Typical Gena.

"Gena!" Kathy scolded.

"C'mon, tell us Pavarti, you'll feel better once you do!" whined Zoey.

"Not necessarily," Gena said in her usual, condescending tone "That hasn't been scientifically proven-"

"Don't listen to Gena, Pavarti!" Kathy interupted.

"Excuse me, but I find it rude that you are interupting me, one with a superior mind than yours-"

"Superior mind, my ass," Kathy said a bit unkindly. Gena merely had an expression of surprise. Zoey, who was visibly trying not to laugh, opened her mouth to say something to Pavarti, but Gena regained her usually robotic composure.

"Your father isn't a doctor like both of my parents."

"He didn't need to, Gena," Kathy glared at Gena.

"With that kind of attitude, I don't suppose on being a doctor, either."

"Of course I am, it'd make Mom happy, and Dad too."

"Besides, what's wrong with not having a mother who's a doctor, my mom isn't a doctor, and she's just fine," Zoey snapped.

"Please," Gena rolled her eyes "Like seeing your mother in a birth control commercial really gives you impression that she's a fabulous mother."

"She got a ton of money from that commercial!"

"Well, she's still not a doctor. Pavarti, your mother was a doctor, back me up here."

"Guys, if I tell you what's the matter, will you stop with the fighting? I'm on a different side of the world, yet I can still feel the uncomfortable tension in Zoey's room!"

"Sorry, Pavarti," Zoey said quietly. Kathy chorused in with a "Yeah, I'm sorry, too."

Gena remained quiet and said "I'm sorry they aren't as smart as me and have to parental authorities that are doctors."

Kathy and Zoey glared at Gena as Pavarti sighed. "Icaughtdadinbedwithsomeslut."

Kathy's jaw dropped as Zoey said "Slow down, sweetie, what was that?"

Pavarti gulpd and repeated "My dad was in bed with some slut."

Greg Cooper resembled his father in a rather striking way. He shared his father's eyes, hair, height, and Lego building addiction. However, he tried to be more attractive towards the opposite sex, but very few girls at his school would dream of going out with the tall, clever genius Gregory Cooper.

In fact, he'd never had a girlfriend, despite the fact he did make an effort to get one. He was only a teenage boy, after all.

On this particular evening, Greg was trying to type up a report for biology, when he heard a slightly muffled, yet still audible "Oh, Amy!"

Grimacing, Greg searched about his bedroom haphazardly. He had a pair of noise cancelling headphones, for whenever his parents decided to engage in that particular...activity.

It turns out, that after many, many years of dating Amy Farrah Fowler, he decided to "give coitus a try".

This resulted in Greg and Gena.

Of course, their grandmother, Mary Cooper, was simply appalled and disgusted in her son's behvior of pre-marital sex, so she arranged a huge wedding for "her little Shelly".

Greg, who couldn't find his pair of noise cancelling headphones, swiped Gena's from her side of the room. Jamming it over his head as fast as he possibly could, Greg continued to write his report. After he was finished, he decided to brave, and take off the headphones to see if the coast was clear.

Much to his dismay and horror, he heard "Sheldon, where did you discover that amazing sexual position?"

"I'd love to say that it came naturally to me, but I had assistence from the Google search engine."

Greg, putting the headphones on, shuddering, made a mental note NEVER to look at his father's search history. Like his father, Greg had an eidetic memory, and unfortunately, despite his wanting to forget that little conversation between his parents, he never would.

Damn.

Greg, figuring that he would not leave his room for a considerable amount of time, decided to check his email account. Once he had logged in, he saw that he had only 2 new emails, both from his Fanfiction account. Suprised, he clicked onto his first one.

It was alerting him that the following author, NoIceCream4Me, had left a review on his Doctor Who fanfiction. It said: "Wow, this your first fanfic? It's amazing! The dialouge is superb, the action is perfect, and did I mention the characters are in character to a T. Brilliant!"

Grinning to himself, Greg clicked on the link to PM this person. He replied: "Why, thank you. I take great pride in my writing, and I am pleased to share it with you. And I have wrote a Star Trek fanfiction, but I haven't posted it due to chronic writers block."

The second email, Greg discovered after backing out of FanFiction, was to alert him that the same person, NoIceCream4Me, had favorited him.

Smiling a tad bit condecendingly, he figured he ought to write more of his fanfiction, that was NoIceCream4Me and 6 other reviewers/followers could read more.

But suddenly, struck by an urge out of the blue, he quickly went toFanFiction, and put the penname NoIceCream4Me in the search bar, to see what this person was like, and read their bio.

He saw that this person had wrote no stories, but he clicked on it.

When the author's page finally loaded, he saw that the bio simply read "You know me more than you think you do." There was nothing else, puzzling Greg. He saw that she had a favorite authors list, but it turned out to be just him.

"Who is this person, and what do they want?" Greg asked himself, even though he couldn't hear a word he said.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Big Bang Theory, even though that'd make an amazing title for me.**

**A/N: Thank God I remembered that I needed to put a disclaimer, otherwise I would have been facepalming later. Don't forget to review, because I've seen the traffic stats and recieved the notifications that I have followers for this story. So if you could review, it'd mean the world to me. And I apologize for being awfully whiny, it's just because there's only like, 2 reviews, and one of them was from my best friend. So can there be at least 5 reviews? I don't really care if you just say "Good chapter" and nothing else. And if you don't like it, feel free to tell me, because I actually feel as though the character's right now feel a bit shallow and not very well developed. So let me know if you feel the same way, and I'll definately be on guard of it for the future.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alrighty, because I was asked, I'm including a family tree in this author note! By the way, I do know who Raj's late wife is, just so I don't give anything away, I'm simply placing a ? instead of her name.**

**Sheldon and Amy: Gena and Greg, both aged 16.**

**Howard and Bernadette: Kathleen "Kathy", aged 16**

**Leonard and Penny: Alison, aged 18, and Zoey, aged 15**

**Raj and ?: Pavarti, aged 15**

**There we go! Hope that makes it less confusing!**

**Now, onward with the chapter!**

Alison wasn't like most popular eighteen year old girls.

For one, she was brilliant when it came to math and science. To say the least, in those subjects, she was an absolute genius. However, she all but failed the rest of her subjects.

Now, she had been urged by her science teachers especially to go into physics, but she was adamant. She was going to be an actress.

Alison at an early age had been inspired by her mother to go into acting after she saw her mother in a laundry detergent commercial. Multiple commercials, three NCIS episodes, and one movie with three lines later, Alison still wanted to be an actress like her mother.

But in science class, there was one problem she couldn't seem to fix but she was hoping Aunt Amy, with her neurobiology knowledge could. Alison had told Zoey and Gena that she was going to hang out with her friends when in actuality, she was just going to visit across the hallway.

Alison knocked on the door three times, like she had been instructed by her Uncle Sheldon, hoping she wouldn't walk in on the filming of some episode for the frankly quite terrifying "Sheldon Cooper presents Clues in the Caribbean", a YouTube show Uncle Sheldon had about the Bermuda Triangle. It wasn't that Alison was frightened of the Bermuda Triangle, but it was kind of horrifying to hear Uncle Sheldon acting so blase about people possibly being abducted by aliens.

Alison heard nothing behind the door. She knocked once more. She then heard footsteps and Uncle Sheldon saying "Alright, alright, I'm coming."

Placing her hands behind her back, Alison rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. Uncle Sheldon opened the door to reveal himself in a robe. He had an astonished look on his face.

"Alison! I thought I told you, it's customary to knock three times. Now what is it?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to Aunt Amy about something," Alison told Sheldon, wanting to laugh at her uncle's nuerotic habits.

"Well what is it? I'm sure I could answer it."

"Well, see it's personal. Where is Aunt Amy?" Alison tried scoping the room, but even though she was about her mother's height, Sheldon still towered over her.

"In the bedroom. I'll go get her," Uncle Sheldon said, turning on one heel.

Alison's facial expression revealed that she'd dawned on what they were doing before she arrived there Cheels feeling rather hot, Alison said "Uh, that's okay, it's fine."

"It's no issue. She probably has already put her clothes back on, so we can start over."

Alison grimaced once again "Again, Uncle Sheldon, its fine I'll go!" and with that, Alison shut the door quickly and decided that she maybe ought to go to a cafe to have a very large French vanilla cappichino and some brain bleach. ASAP.

_At Mrs. Wolowitz's house_

"Honey, are you sure she won't be upset about Kathy not being here?" Bernadette asked Howard worriedly.

"I'm certain," Howard told her as they approached the door step to Howard's old home.

Howard rung the doorbell. Sure enough, his mother continued the old tradition of yelling at him through the door.

"HOWARD? IS THAT YOU?"

"WHO ELSE WOULD IT BE, MOM, NOBODY ELSE WANTS TO VISIT YOU!" Howard shouted.

Bernadette, who was feeling uncomfortable, shot Howard "the look". He just smiled at her.

"WELL HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW? I'M ON THE TOILET RIGHT NOW, FOR ALL I KNEW, YOU COULD HAVE BEEN A SEX CRIMINAL!"

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU, STOP WATCHING DOCTOR PHIL!"

"IS THE LITTLE CATHOLIC GIRL HERE WITH YOU?"

"YES, MOM, SHE'S MY WIFE!"

"Hi, Mrs. Wolowitz!" Bernadette called to her mother-in-law.

"WHAT ABOUT MY GRANDDAUGHTER, IS SHE HERE, TOO?"

"NO!" Howard shouted "SHE WENT TO A FRIEND'S!"

"WHAT? WHY DOESN'T SHE WANT TO SEE ME?!"

"HAVE YOU NOT BEEN LISTENING TO ME FOR THE LAST THIRTY YEARS?"

Gena was sitting on Alison's bed emotionlessly after Pavarti told them her news.

"Well," Kathy said, breaking the silence "He's not in too bad of shape for sommeone his age."

Pavarti snapped her gaze at Kathy "WHAT did you say? Are you hitting on my DAD?"

"Ew, no," Kathy shuddered "I'm just saying for his age, I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner. Good for him."

Pavarti merely went into hysterics "How DARE you say 'good for him', Mom's only been dead for two years, this is so disrespectful for her, my grandmother doesn't even appear to care-"

"Well," Gena spoke up "You do have to admit that you're father is obviously coming out of his mourning period. This means that given this happy mood of his continue, the odds may work in your favor, and you'll move back to America."

"For once, I think you may have given good advice," Zoey said in awe.

"Hardy har har," Gena said sarcastcially.

The door to Zoey's room opened up suddenly, revealing Penny.

"Hey, girls," she said cheerfully "Oh, and hi Pavarti."

"Hello, Penny!" Pavarti said happily.

"So, are you guys hungry?"

"That's strange," Gena said, as though thinking aloud "I thought when you were a guest in one's home, you were supposed to offer a beverage."

Penny's grin dropped as she saw Gena. Despite the fact Gena resembled Amy quite a bit, the hair, the skin tone, and the personality was Sheldon's all around.

"What would you like, Gena?"

Gena looked up, that Sheldon twinkle in her eye "Oh, I don't care, whatever you happen to be serving. I just grew up thinking only you were offered beverages in a guests home. I could have heard wrong. Though of course,"_ there goes the sweet yet sadly misunderstood girl, and here comes Sheldon in female form, _Penny thought, and correctly at that "YOU may have hard wrong, seeing as I heard it from my father, and my father is rarely wrong."

**A/N: Wow, guys, 7 reviews! Let's try and make it to ten next chapter!**

**If any of you guys have a FictionPress, would you be a lamb and read/review my new story there? In my defense, the reason it is so short right now is because it is the intro. It's called "Mixed Signals 101," and its a humor and parody fic, so it'll grow funnier as I expand it. Once again, thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Today's chapter of The Next Generation's Crisis is being written by me, of course, but being I'm being assisted by Yoohoo and Girl Scout cookies because I got absolutely no sleep last night. So enjoy, and I apologize if its bad, as well for not reviewing sooner.**

After Penny left Zoey's room, Pavarti decided to talk to her Dad, and they gave her farewells and wished her luck.

"I miss her," Zoey stated sadly.

"We just talked to her, though. So why are you sad?" Gena asked.

"Well, Gena, if you think about it, it really sucks having to communicate through a computer all the time with your friends," Kathy said to Gena, whose facial expression remained emotionless as always.

"Why on earth would it ''suck''? I think it's brilliant! It reduces actual human contact, which is unnecessary."

"Where on earth did you get that from, Gena?" Kathy asked her, a half-quizical, half-disgusted look on her face.

Zoey replied "Where do you think? The rock she's been living under."

"Hahaha, funny," Gena said rather sarcastically "It's something my father has said since I was young."

"Damn hypocrite," Zoey muttered.

"Excuse me, did you just refer to my father as a hypocrite?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Oh, come on, Gena! Your parents are the most sexually active people I know."

Kathy made a face as Gena insisted "You have no proof of that!"

"We heard them all the way from here one night. We thought they were being murdered, so we called the cops, but it turned out to be them, doing the nasty."

"So? You don't have anymore proof of that."

"Um, what about you and Greg?" Kathy offered.

"Okay, so you know they have done it at least twice."

"But they do it a lot, don't they?" Zoey asked.

Gena wasn't one who took defeat well "I may or may ot wear noise cancelling headphones to bed each night."

"Speaking of Greg, how is he?" Kathy questioned, desperately wishing to change the subject.

"Greg? Oh, he's fine. He just writes his fanfiction all day, and then he edits it, edits it some more, makes me beta read it, reads it, rereads it, reads it again, debates whether to post or not, always chooses to post it, and then he decides to actually eat for the day."

"He writes fanfiction?" Zoey asked, in a strange voice, almost as if it got higher pitched.

"Yeah. His account name is something like 'Spock is the Master'."

"Huh, I'll have to look him up," Zoey said, reaching for her computer, to create a fanfiction account.

"We should do something fun," Gena said, and Zoey paid her no attention.

"Sure. How about we prank call some people?" Kathy suggested.

"Uh huh," Zoey answered, to make them think she was listening.

Kathy was whipping her phone out and punching in *67 before saying "How about Alison?"

"Uh huh."

::

Alison was still scarred from her morning visit to the Coopers. No matter how many lattes from Starbucks she drank, she still felt sick. Nothing could soothe her.

Shopping didn't help, neither did texting her friends. All that could help was some brain bleach.

Unfortunately for Alison, she was underaged to have the closest thing to brain bleach there was.

Suddenly, as Alison ordered a virgin Cuba Libre at the Cheesecake Factory, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Maeve?" a croacky old lady said into the phone "Have you seen Bob at all this week?"

"Maeve? Look, lady, ya got the wrong numba," Alison said, adopting a Jersey accent.

"You aren't Maeve, my granddaughter?"

"No, this is Snooki."

She heard multiple giggles on the other side of the line "Oh, well how are you, Snooki?"

She smiled "Just fine, Kathy," and hung up.

Alison finished up the virgin Cuba Libre, but as she all but staggered out, s he had a feeling some of them had been a bit slutty, as her mom would put it. She was surprised they would do that, but she supposed she did look older than eighteen.

"Taxi!" she slurred, waving her arms for the taxi to pick her up.

"Where to, sweetheart?" the driver asked her.

"Yeah, yeah, all right, no sweet talk, honey, just get me to my apartment."

She hastily told him her address and he drove her home.

"Thanks," she said, tossing him a wad of money "Keep the tip."

She stumbled into the building all but knocking over poor Mrs. Randolph from upstairs. As Mrs. Randolph shot her a dirty look, she called out "Sorry!" and grabbed the railing to the stair for dear life, inching up the stair slowly.

She knew she'd made it to the right floor when Penny stepped out of their apartment with her cell phone in hand "Uh huh. Yup. Bye, Mrs. Randolph," before hanging up to help her daughter.

"What happened, sweetie?"

"I think someone tried knocking up my virgin Cuba Libres," Alison answered, almost tripping face first into the door.

"Oh, sweetie," Penny hugged her oldest daughter, before opening the door. Leonard was sitting on couch, watching a documentary on the History channel.

"Hey, what's the matter, Al?" he implored as Penny sat her down on the couch by him, saying "I have to pick something up at the store, be right back," and kissed him on the cheek and said "Get better, sweetie."

"Sorry from keepin' you from goin' to the store, Mom," Alison said as Penny left.

"You going to tell me whats the matter?" Leonard questioned, looking at his oldest daughter concernedly.

"I'm a bit drunk, I think," Alison said, closing her eyes.

"You're drunk?" Leonard asked quietly, but Alison sensed her was angry.

"Yeah, I think they spiked my virgin Cuba Libres at the Cheesecake Factory," Alison answered.

"You expect me to believe that your drunk because someone spiked your drink at a professional business?"

"Yes!" Alison defended herself "I'm not some idiot teenage girl who parties all the time with her friends, and drinks, and that other stuff!"

"I'm still not happy that you've came home drunk. We'll discuss this in the morning, when you're mother, you, and I can talk about this."

"I just can't believe you thought I'd do this on purpose," Alison whispered, becoming a bit choked up.

"I'm sorry, Al. It's just when you're a parent, you jump conclusions sometimes, just because you're worried."

Alison stayed silent before saying "Daddy?"

"Yeah?" Leonard answered, a smile appearing on his face.

"Can you help me to my room? I'm too scared I'll trip, fall, and break my neck."

"Of course," Leonard said, helping his daughter up from off the couch.

**A/N: Rememeber to REVIEW! Let's try and get fifteen reviews total!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, sooooooo hi guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But here's more of these new characters (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Big Bang Theory. *cries***

Gena left the Hofstadter residence shortly after Alison was al but dragged to her bedroom with the help of Leonard. As to not disturb the now sleeping Alison, Kathy and Zoey moved into the living room to sleep. Gina, who although loved sleepovers, decided to return home.

"Bye, Gena!" chirped Kathy as Gena put her left foot out the door.

"Farewell," Gena called, as Zoey stared at her laptop, eyes wide and a smile forming on her face.

"What are you smiling about, Zoey?" asked Gena, brow furrowed.

"Nothing," she said much too quickly "I just-uh, got an email from uh, Pavarti! Yeah, she is um, talking again to her father!"

"Oh, okay," Gina figured although it was probable that Zoey was lying, it was most likely something silly anyway.

She left the apartment, digging her key out of the small lavender colored purse she carried around, specifically for holding her key, and used it to open the door.

She was met by a peculiar sight; Greg was pacing back and forth behind the couch. "Hello, Greg. Something the matter?"

Greg, too lost in thought, payed his twin no attention. "Greg!"

Jerked back into reality, Greg jumped "Oh. Hello, Gena."

"What's troubling you?" Gena asked her brother, sitting in "her" spot, which was the chair that directly faced her father and mother's spots.

"I think I have girl trouble."

"You think?"

"I'm not sure. The username could be unisex."

"It's someone you met on FanFiction?" Gena asked incredously.

"Yes," Greg answered

Shaking her head, Gena got up "Explain," and strode over the fridge, to grab a glass of Koolaide.

While Greg told Gena about his experience the night before, she downed a glass of orange juice. Her words of advice were: "Don't tell Mom and Dad."

"I'm not suicidal," Greg rolled his eyes. Indeed, it would have been very stupid to let Amy and Sheldon about his FanFiction account. Sheldon had gotten the idea in his head that if Gena and Greg had any thing social on the internet, they would have spies and terrorists tracking them and targeting their apartment in Pascedena. Both of their children knew it was absolute poppycock, and continued on with their regular, geeky teenaged lives. However, if either Amy or Sheldon were to discover this, the punishment would be worse than death; not being able to watch any of the Star Wars movies ever again.

So, naturally, they used to their above average intelligence and kept their mouthes shut.

"So, what do I do, Gena?"

"You could always ask her...or him. Whatever the gender of this person happens to be."

"But I don't want to sound wants to hang out with a stupid person!"

"You do whatever you want, Greg, I am going to bed. The foul substance of alcohol has seeped its way into Alison."

Greg sighed "Why do listen to Dad's ridiculous preachings? Mom drinks alcohol sometimes."

"Only when she's sad."

"And look what that does. She ends up with hangover the next morning and Dad needs to take care of her."

Greg merely rolled his eyes before turning back to his computer.

::

Greg checked his email shortly after Gena left to their room which they shared. Much to his happiness, there was an email from FanFiction saying that the mysterious NoIceCream4Me had replied to his PM. Quickly, he clicked on the email, eager to read the contents.

It said: I'd enjoy reading it, you are fantastic author. By the way, for such a clever boy, you made quite a gramatical error. You've WRITTEN a Star Trek fanfic, Greg, no WROTE one.

Greg stared at th screen, eyes widened in horror.

Another email showed up. This one read: *not, damn.

Greg screamed. Fortunately, Gena ran into the living room before Sheldon and Amy, giving Greg enough time to quickly clear out of the emails. When Sheldon and Amy emerged, both wearing bath robes, Sheldon asked "Whatever is the matter?"

"Oh, Gena put on a scary mask and almost made me urinate in my pants," lied Greg, improvising on the spot.

"I don't see the mask," Amy stated suspiciously, confused.

"Well, I threw it in the trash can," Gena came to Greg's rescue.

"That's a waste of a mask, Gena, I'm surprised at you," Sheldon said disapprovingly.

"I'll fish it out."

"Don't bother," Sheldon called out, he and Amy already headed back to the bedroom "It's probably seaming with all kinds of icky bacteria already, I wouldn't wish to endanger you."

When the bedroom door closed, Greg sighed in relief. Gena, however, was not in the least bit impressed.

"What's wrong with you, Greg, screaming like a little girl? You're lucky I couldn't find my noise cancelling headphones, otherwise you would have been dead."

"NoIceCream4Me PMed me back," whispered Greg nervously "And she knew my name!"

Realizing now who Greg's peculiar internet buddy was, Gena began to rage. "NoIceCream4Me was the name, was it?"

Greg nodded briskly. "You daft fool, it's obviously Zoey!"

"Zoey?" a confused Greg asked, a faint trace of a smile forming on his face.

"Oh, come on, Greg, who would know your name who can't eat ice cream and sucks with usernames?"

"Some uncreative spy who also happens to be lactose intolerant?"

"I can't believe her! Why wouldn't she tell me about this? You're my brother, and she's my bestie," Gena exclaimed angrily "Or so I thought!"

"Gena, calm down, I'm sure there's a logical explination for this."

"I'm sure there is, and I can't wait to hear it!" Gena started toward the door as Greg stood up and held her back.

"Just calm down and go to bed, and you can talk to Zoey in the morning."

Gena sighed "Oh, alright. But you've got to make me hot chocolate."

Just before Greg went to tuck his enraged sister, he sent a PM back to Zoey.

::

Halfway through the cheap horror movie on TV, Kathy was fast asleep in one of the chairs. Zoey, however, hoped that Greg had replied to her PM. Her heart began pounding when she saw, sure enough, there was an email in her inbox. Opening it up, it read:

How silly of me. I apologize. Well, I shall go to bed now. So, goodnight, Zoey.

Zoey had a vast knowledge of foreign languages, French being one of them, and she tried using it frequently, so really, it was no surprise when she uttered one single word that summerized her thoughts; "Merde."

**A/N: Quick translation for those of you who don't know this, but "merde" means "shit " in French. Once again, sorry for not updating sooner. By the way, who's your favorite character so far? Make sure to leave it in your review, thanks (:**


End file.
